


Never have I ever.. (Stopped loving you.)

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [7]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mention of the nude picture, Never Have I Ever, Old Feelings, Playing Games, spilling secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little fluffy oneshot before leaving you for few days :)<br/>(I've researched the rules of Never have I ever on Wikipedia because I've never played it XD so.. be kind.)</p></blockquote>





	Never have I ever.. (Stopped loving you.)

“Well.. this isn't completely awkward.” Jude thought, looking around himself. They were all gathered at Caden's house. He invited all of his friends with the purpose to catch up, since summer had just ended and they've all been apart from each other. It was a nice reunion, Jude thought, except for maybe.. the presence of his former boyfriend, sitting on the couch across from him, stealing glances at him once in a while.

Since Connor Stevens moved back to San Diego Jude couldn't help but notice how hot he'd become. His eyes couldn't help but gaze over the well defined muscles, perfectly visible from underneath the tight pattern of his shirts. Damn. It's been months since Connor came back home but during the summer neither of them had been able to put their pride aside, so things were burning awkward between the two of them.  
“Dude.. I'm bored to tears” Connor complained, letting out a yawn. “Let's do something.”

His voice sounded deeper and more mature. Jude noticed that for the first time that night, maybe because he couldn't avoid him like any other time. He was stuck in the same room with him, not that he was complaining.. Connor was a hunk, a hottie, and Jude felt his pulse speeding up as the thought of his plump lips touching one more time his small ones made him shiver in delight.

“Let's play some board games.” Caden replied with a shrug of his shoulders, Connor snorted at the proposition suggesting instead to play something more interesting like. “What about Never have I ever?”  
His eyes glanced briefly at Jude with a suggestive smirk firm planted on his lips. Jude felt himself getting flushed all over his body ;This kind of game, plus Alcohol and in addiction Connor Stevens looking at him like that? Game on.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jude shrugged as a wicked smile spread on his lips. Connor nodded, slightly biting his lips as they were all sitting in circle on the floor.

Taylor started. “Never have I ever.. kissed a girl.” Obviously a lot of people drank, including Jude because.. duh, he did.

“Um, I think the rule says that people must drink in case-” Connor began, looking sternly at Jude with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“I did.” Jude's voice cut him off. Connor blinked few times, his gaze costantly shifting from his former boyfriend to, apparently, his former's boyfriend ex girlfriend.

“When did that happen?” Connor almost kicked himself for asking that but the just thought of it seemed so absurd that he couldn't help himself but give voice to his thoughts.

“Right after you two broke up.” Taylor replied sharply, earning a deathful glare from his former boyfriend.

Connor nodded, shaking his head in slight disappointment. Jude never told him that, they tried to be civil at first, right after breaking up, but was it possible that a huge thing like that never came up?  
He was distracted by Daria's cheerful- and slightly drunk- voice saying. “Never have I ever.. being dumped.” Connor swallowed down the shot in one smooth motion as Jude was looking at him with eyes filled with guilt.

“You've been dumped?” Caden asked in disbilief, eyes blown wide. “Um.. yeah.” there was an unspoken “hello?” in Connor's voice that went unnoticed by Jude, who started giggling. His laugh had short life though, because when Connor added “.. through a skype videochat.” Jude freezed on his spot. An awkward silence fell in the room as the only audible sound was Jude's heavy breaths. He tried to hold the tears even though he knew he deserved it, but he just wanted to earn himself a chance to make things right, it was really hard though, since Connor was being so mean and shady towards him.

It was Connor's turn and everyone was looking at him expectantly, in particular Jude who knew that another one of his shades was going to hit him again.

“Never have I ever..” He looked at Jude briefly, lowering down his gaze on his lap before murmuring softly. “Cried myself to sleep.” Jude gasped, feeling his eyes watering when Connor raised his glass taking a long sip. Jude felt horrible for causing so much pain to Connor, it wasn't easy for neither of them. That's why Jude lifted up his shot glass, taking a sip. At the gesture Connor eyes widened and looked at the boy, sitting few feets away from him, silently asking if it was true.. Jude could read Connor's thoughts better than his own, so he gave a slight nod, eliciting a breathless gasp out of the blond boy.

Caden's voice broke their unspoken conversation. “Never have I ever.. gotten a dirty pic.” Jude almost chocked on his own saliva, his face got completely red at the assertion. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions all over their faces and when Jude lifted up his eyes, watching that Connor was trying to not laugh, he released a short intake of breath. Connor was biting his lips so hard that it was probably bleeding. He tried to be cool for few seconds but He couldn't do it anymore at some point, he just bursted out in laughter.

“What's so funny?” Caden asked, totally oblivious of the innuendo between the two boys. Jude was feeling so embarassed that he would have dug a hole, hiding into it in that moment. His face was still completely flushed as Connor put his hand over his mouth, trying to sober up.

“Ohh shout! I have to drink now. “ Caden whined, knowing the rules. He lifted up ready to swallow down his shot when Jude, shyly cleared his throat, gulping the alcohol down his throat.

“Well.. this will be interesting.” Connor commented, enjoying the blush on Jude's cheeks. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for Jude to give them a detailed account of why he'd to drink.

“Um.. Someone sent me his nude picture.” He says, briefly glancing at Connor who, for the first time that night, felt himself blushing profusely.

“Was it big?” Daria asked with genuine interest, eliciting a wave of laughter out of everyone. Jude blushed even more, trying to get the image of Connor's dick out of his head.

“Um..”  
Connor glared at him, waiting for Jude to say something.. hopefully something not too disdainful about his size.

“Did you ever jerk off looking at it?” Caden laughed eliciting a deathful glare out of Jude, that still was too embarassed to utter a world.

“He's not answering.” Taylor pointed out with a mischievous smile on her lips, because beside Connor and Jude she was the only one knowing about the picture. “It was probably unimpressive.” She laughed, stealing a look at Connor who was trying to keep his face calm. It was hilarious.

“Okay..” Connor said, letting out a nervous giggle. “It's probably for the best if we keep playing.”  
Everyone agreed while still trying to refrain the laughter. It was finally Jude's turn who squirmed on his spot. He felt the words stuck in his throat as he tried to come up with something to say.

“Never have I ever..” He began, letting out a deep exhale of breath. “Got over someone I loved.”  
Connor felt air leaving his lungs as Jude lifted up his glass as he closed his eyes smoothly swallowing down the alcohol.

When Jude opened his eyes whose eyelids felt heavy and stinging with tears, he noticed that Connor still hadn't drunk. It was the confirmation, He was over him, Connor totally got Jude out of his system. Jude should have known that. His gaze was focused on the blond boy who let out a deep, resigned breath before slowly gulping down the shot. His eyes were never leaving Jude. Jude couldn't help but release a happy sigh, knowing that Connor was still thinking about him, that.. there was still a chance for them. It was his turn, though, to make it happen. He got up on his feet with a victorious smile planted on his lips.

“Never have I ev-”  
“Jude's not your turn.”  
“Shut up. Let him talk.” Connor replied earning a scornful gaze from Caden. He stood up, taking few steps towards Jude who was feeling his heart beating loud against his chest at the proximity of their bodies.

Jude's eyes never left Connor's as he spoke. “Never have I ever felt so stupid for breaking up with someone.”

Connor laughed, his eyes filled with bright happiness flashing across them as he replied. “Never have I ever missed someone until my heart started aching.”  
Jude's heart started to ache, indeed, as he listened to Connor's words. It felt like a reminder of how much pain he'd caused him.

“.. But never have I ever felt this happy in a very long time.”  
Jude blushed as he took a look around himself.. everyone was staring at them dreamily, almost holding their breath in anticipation. It felt like a scene picked out of some cheesy movie.  
“Never have I ever stopped loving you.” Jude breathed out, looking deeply into Connor's hazel eyes who were starting to water.

“Never have I ever loved you more.” Jude took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Connor freezed for like two seconds, before melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jude's small waist, ignoring the cheers of happiness from their friends who were echoing in the room, and just focusing on the boy in his arms. In that moment He realized how much he'd missed their relationship, the fluttering feelings spreading through his stomach at the lingering touch of Jude's hand on his skin, the addictive feeling of Jude's lips moving against his own.

They pulled away, still looking at each other as they tried to catch their breath. Jude let out a breathless laugh, lacing his hands behind Connor's neck. Connor rested his forehead against Jude's giving a soft giggle, he was so happy, he finally felt complete again. “Connor Stevens?”  
“Yeah?”  
Jude bit his lips as a soft blush creeped on his cheeks, making him feel all flushed. “Will you be mine?”  
Connor's heart was threatening to burst out of his chest at the soft voice coming out of Jude's lips.

“I'm already yours, Never have I ever stopped being yours.”  
Jude laughed happily, before shaking his head in amusement. “Good.” He leaned in, gently connecting their lips once again. This time he would have made things right, Connor was his and nothing would have changed that, not anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy oneshot before leaving you for few days :)  
> (I've researched the rules of Never have I ever on Wikipedia because I've never played it XD so.. be kind.)


End file.
